Detective Comics Vol 1 806
At that moment, Frank Ivers and the fake Elliot Lynch arrive at the Welles' home to tell them about Cassie's "death". Marlene is devastated but she insists that the dead girl can't be her daughter. Batman is already on his way to the Welles' home, fighting dozens of masked enemies and Lynch is contacted by phone and informed about the situation. Lynch then suggests that the Welles should make things easier for themselves by killing themselves. He takes out a bag of cyanide and tells Ivers to serve them a glass of juice for each one with a dose of the poison. Ivers is teffied of his partner's evil doppelganger might do if he doesn't obey, so he does as he tells. Batman is almost at the Welles' home, but he is attacked by snipers who stop him from reaching the place in time. Ivers gives the family a glass of poisoned juice each, but he poins his gun to the evil Lynch doppelganger, who in turn shoots Ivers in the stomach. Knowing that he won't be able to reach the place in time, Batman throws three Batarangs to the Welles' home that land on Lynch's back, causing him to fall down and drop his gun. Marlene picks up the gun and shoots Lynch on the head, killing the man-monster. Batman has found a place to hide from the snipers' attacks but he is soon surrounded by hundreds of masked attackers, wanting a piece of him. Batman uses the Utility Belt to send a remote signal that would summon the Bat-copter to his location, but in the meantime, he has to fight all the enemies. However, in less time than he would have expected he starts listening the noise of a helicopter and he turns his head to look what has happened. Three helicopters approach his location and start shooting at all the masked monsters. Batman jumps for cover until all the enemies are eliminated and when he reaches out again, he discovers that it is Penguin riding the helicopters and shooting at the monsters. Batman asks Penguin what he knows about this new enemy that goes by the name of "The Body", but Penguin knows as much as he does, although he tells Batman about a park near Crown Point where these creatures seem to come from. Penguin leaves and tells Batman that Gotham is not safe anymore and that he doesn't think even Batman can take this new enemy down. As Penguin leaves, Batman reflects on the situation and he realizes that the Gotham that once belonged to him is gone and that in order to take it back, he must act, but not as Batman. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** Claude * ** Miss Jessica * ** Mister Friendly ** Elliot Lynch Other Characters: * Norman Steiner * Kate * ** * Marlene Welles * Henry Welles * Robbie Welles * Marcus Rivera * Cassie Welles Locations: * ** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Regnum Defende | Synopsis2 = Alfred is being chased down the forests of Poland by a man named Parsifal, but he manages to get away. Parsifal then admits that after all, Alfred saved his life. Alfred then recalls the events leading to that point. He was giving stagecraft classes as Alfred Beagle when a man from the British Secret Service contacts him and asks him to join the service for a mission in which he needs to pretend to be a butler for Parsifal, the leading commander of the enemy forces. The objective of the mission is for Alfred to save Parsifal from any attacks from British beligerents that would cause an international conflict. Alfred is given the proper instructions and among the equipment, he is given a cyanide penny, in case he is discovered and the mission goes wrong. Ironically, a penny would be the worth of his life. Alfred reaches his destination and soon starts his role as a butler for Parsifal, who is throwing a party on his mansion. Among the people at the party is Red Scare, a big super-powered villain; also Vandal Savage and many other evil people. Alfred performs his role as a butler until he notices something amiss in the kitchen. A british man is nervous about serving food to the attendees, but after he finds the courage to do so, Alfred realizes that he is serving poisoned food. Alfred reacts just in time to prevent Persifal from eating the poison. Alfred is then surrounded by Parsifal's men and interrogated about his knowledge of the poison. To keep his identity a secret, Alfred tells them that he is a spy. Unfortunately, someone shoots and kills Red Scare from the outside of the mansion. The big villain comes down and Alfred is captured by Parsifal's men. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Fawkes Antagonists: * Parsifal * Red Scare * * Gudra Locations: * * Items: * Cyanide Penny | Notes = * This issue is reprinted on the . | Trivia = * There's a reference to , when Batman compares the late actor and The Ventriloquist. * The title of the second story is a reference to the history of the British Security Service publication . | Recommended = | Links = }}